Televisions with multiple channel reception capabilities can provide desirable features such as picture-in-picture, recording one or more channels while watching another one, and fast channel switching time between a few adjacent channels or a few recently tuned channels. Typically, multiple tuners are provided to enable these capabilities. In general, these tuners are each implemented as a discrete tuner. While there have been efforts to implement a single tuner in a single semiconductor die integrated circuit (IC), it has proven difficult to incorporate more than one tuner on a single die, particularly in terms of area and power consumption, and performance issues.